Your Whispered Identity
by Boo Birthday
Summary: I used to be normal. Then my brother and I were kidnapped and genetically modified to become Chimeran experiments - secret weapons almost. And it would have worked, with a few more operations. But we were saved by the most infuriating officer I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Sergeant Nathan Hale.
1. Chapter 1

I know the original fight takes place over 4 days. In this, it takes a little while longer. A lot longer.

* * *

Many people think they know all there was to know about Nathan Hale. There are many stories that circulated after his death. Hell, many stories surfaced after he was declared 'killed in action'. That's where many of the tales end; even the most informative, courtesy of Rachel 'oh-so-brave' Parker. But hers was made-up of few facts and a lot of very clever guess-work, nothing more. In fact, her recollection didn't even include me or my brother! Then again, we weren't on the best terms. But that shows how inaccurate her testimony was. And hers was the most precise there was. Only I knew the real Nathan Hale and what he had done. He was beautiful, brave, smart – just perfect in every way. But don't worry; my story isn't going to be a sappy romance novel. It wasn't love at first sight. On the contrary, it had been the exact opposite. To me at least.

**11th July, 1951**

"Chimeran creeps!" I yelled, pounding on the bars of the cage I was in. Why was I in a cage you ask? Well, I think an introduction is in order. Nice to meet you, the name's Boo, Boo Clearwater. I'm 19 years old and I'm the product of a Chimeran experiment. You see, the Chimera decided that they needed a 'secret weapon'. So they kidnapped two children, my brother and myself, and conducted various experiments. The end result was two sarcastic teenagers with prominent Chimeran characteristics. Many were the same but there were a few minor changes. My body was mutated in the following ways:  
- My eyes faded to amber.  
- Retractable fangs grew inside of my mouth.  
- I developed the ability to use heat vision (but only for a small amount of time and with the consequence of a pounding headache).  
- I developed the climbing and jumping abilities of a Slipskull.  
- My reflexes matched those of the Chimera.  
- I became extremely handy with a knife.  
- My skill with the L23 Fareye was greatly enhanced.  
- I also seemed to know all there was about weaponry engineering.

My brother, Hybrid, developed similar features. He, too, developed amber eyes, the 'heat sensor' sight and the fast reflexes. However, he was altered in these ways as well:  
- He developed Chimeran healing powers.  
- He got the knack of rolling across the floor, identical to a Roller.  
- Gun melee became his forte, much like me and my newly found knifing talent.  
- While I had become an expert with a sniper rifle, he was brilliant with the Rossmore 236. With any shotgun actually.  
- He could also translate Chimeran to English. I understood the language, but never managed to change the words into an explanation the soldiers could grasp.

So there you have it, the story of our lives. We were amazing, an unstoppable team. There was only one issue. We were too human. We felt sorrow, pain, depression. And guilt. Well, only Hybrid felt the last. I had no problem with murder. In fact, I enjoyed the notion. But that's another topic. To be blunt, we would have rather been fighting against our creators. As you can guess, they didn't take this too well. Hence, we were locked in a cage while our fates were decided. Consequently, I was ready to kick some Chimeran ass. If I ever managed to get out of this stupid metal contraption. I smashed against the iron again. Still, it didn't budge.

"Boo, quieten down!" Hybrid hissed, examining the lock. "You're the engineer! Do something." I growled, the sound low and animalistic.

"I modify weapons, not security devices, genius," I shot back. "Any report on what they're planning to do to us? Or are you finally realising that **_you can't do anything to help either_**!" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, his short brown hair rustling slightly. From a distance, we were almost identical. We had the same hair colour, the same short hair cut and the same amber eyes. Of course, I had assets he didn't possess and the other way around, but, facial, we were different only by our gender. My face was slightly slimmer, more feminine. His was harder, blunter. Even so, we looked exactly alike.

"Boo? Can you hear that?" I shook my thoughts from my head and strained my ears. Sure enough, there it was. Gun shots, echoing throughout the hallway, again and again. Then shrieking cries from the Chimera. I glanced at Hybrid, pointing to myself. He nodded. Then it distorted, colours changing as I activated my heat sensors.

"How many?" He asked hopefully. I stayed silent in shock. Finally, I forced my mouth to move.

"One. Just one and, so far, he's killed ten." My sight returned to the normal and my head span. Nonetheless, I shifted my gaze sideways, only to see my brother was as shocked as I.

"One? Just one?" I nodded, but froze as footsteps registered, getting closer. Grinning, I turned to my younger brother.

"Looks like we're getting out sooner than we realised."

Freedom. I was finally free. I ran a hand through my hair and beamed.

"Thanks for that! I was going stir crazy, I swear." Hybrid smirked at me.

"You were crazy anyway." Rolling my eyes, I turned to the American soldier.

"I'm Boo Clearwater. That's my brother, Hybrid Clearwater. You are?" He took my outstretched hand, shaking it as he replied.

"Nathan Hale. Sergeant. Boo and Hybrid was it?" I nodded and opened my mouth, but Hybrid cut in.

"Yeah, our names came from the first distinguishable thing we said after the operations." An eyebrow rose, but a stream of bullets cut off further conversation. Hale raised his gun, but I shook my head.

"We got this." Hybrid sent a grin my way before he began to spin across the floor. I breathed a lung of fresh air before I also leapt into action – quite literally. Flying through the air, I brought my fangs together again and again, ripping and tearing various Chimeran limbs. I laughed, dark and lethal, loving every moment. Until the gunshot tore through the air and Hybrid, screaming, fell to the floor clutching his leg. Automatically, teeth retracted and I jumped, landing by his side.

"What happened?" But I didn't need an explanation. Turning to Hale, I snarled at the elevated firearm.

"What is wrong with you? We just saved your sorry ass!" He kept his eyes on my hands. The end of the gun remained pointed at the space between my eyes. Hybrid pulled at my sleeve, catching my attention.

"Boo, I rolled back towards him. He probably thought I was gunning for him. Besides, I'm alright now. Healing powers, remember?" To prove his point, he stood up and walked towards Hale.

"Sorry for the scare. I just wanted to show off," he said, hands raised above his head. Hale nodded, but his eyes didn't move from mine.

"How can you do that?" he asked quietly, motioning to the dead carcasses. Or what was left.

"Boo? Care to explain?" I stared at my brother in incredulity.

"He has just tried to shoot you and you expect me to be alright with him now? That is not how it happens around here! He's just lucky I haven't ripped his jugular from his throat!" Metal stared me down once again.

"Try it." I grinned toothily, making sure to display my inch-long canines. However, what was sure to be an interesting fight was ruined by Hybrid stepping in.

"Quit it, Boo. I'd love to explain, but we really need to get out of here. Care to join us?" With a handshake, the truce was sealed. Hale was forbidden territory. Whilst we were in here at least. I manoeuvred myself to my feet and motioned my head sideways.

"Let's get going. I'm warning you though. If you lag behind, I will be making myself an American sandwich."

I stared at the tanks in awe. So that was why the apparatus never seemed to come loose.

"Huh, I never suspected that. Who would have known the cooling device was implanted into their back. Hale, why don't you get one? It'd suit you," I snapped sarcastically. I was still angry about the whole shooting incident.

"Boo, can you cheer up please?" Hybrid begged. "Can't you just accept that it happened and get over it?"

"No. Now, shut up and be on the look-out for the six-eyed freaks." He sniggered, but followed orders all the same. That was the way it had always been. I gave the orders, he carried them out. Big sister was the leader, little brother was the minion. True, he was only 3 years younger and he was growing taller than me by the day, but old habits were hard to break. It was the same with old fighting styles. Hybrid would run – or roll – ahead, shotgun in hand, whilst I stayed back and pick them off with my sniper. Which reminded me . . .

"We're unarmed. Hey, Hale. You wouldn't happen to have a spare shotgun or sniper lying around would you?"

"Shotgun – yes. Sniper – no. But I've got a knife." My face brightened considerably as I snatched the blade and held it with ease. Hybrid requested the Rossmore, considerably more polite than I had been. Then again, he didn't deserve my manners.

"God, I've missed these things," I said, polishing the silver dagger on my clothing and spinning it in my fingers.

"I agree." I turned to see Hybrid running his hand along the barrel. I grinned at him. He returned it almost immediately. Just like old times. Then my smile faded.

"Those? We h-have to cross those?" I was staring at the pipes used to transport the infected. My face went white and I began to shake.

"No way! There is no way I am crossing that." I turned to my brother beseechingly.

"Hybrid, please! You know I'm scared of heights!" A barely disguised chuckle made its way to my eardrums. I turned to Hale, only to see a grin covering his face.

"You think it's funny do you? Go stick your smile where the sun doesn't shine," I growled, swallowing hard. Hybrid put a hand on my shoulder.

"Boo, if you start to fall, just push off in the direction of the wall. You know you'll make it. It'll be fine, I promise." I nodded and began the mentally scarring trek.

The sentry guns were firing a never-ending round of bullets at the container we were hiding behind.

"We're in trouble. These things will send the cases into your body at a speed of 350 miles per hour. They also have a shield, protecting the operator from most of the return fire," I explained, biting my lip.

"How do you know?" I turned to face the lone soldier.

"I helped build them." Hale opened his mouth, but closed it again. It was Hybrid that replied.

"Any way to destroy them?" I smirked.

"Leave that to me. You two distract them." With a wink at my sibling, I darted sideways, hiding behind a container at a closer proximity.

"Hit them from behind," I whispered to myself. "The guns take a while to disengage." And that was what I did. One fell, blood spilling from the wound in its neck. The next had only just figured out the situation when I struck, this time in the chest. I focused on the lifeless forms. Oh the joy it brought. And that is what they got for locking me up like some sort of animal.  
"All clear," I called, making for the exit.

"_Move it Sergeant or you'll find yourself left behind._" The radio on Hale's uniform crackled. The officer started forwards, running at full speed. I followed, leaping onto the platform. Hybrid zoomed past, his form a blur. We made it out just in time to board our escape. I let myself fall on to one of the benches, resting my head against the wall. My eyes closed until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Eyelids raised as my gaze centred on Hale's form.

"They want your names." I nodded, extending my hand.

"Boo and Hybrid Clearwater." The woman that took it replied immediately.

"Captain Rachel Parker. If you don't mind, would you care to explain why you were in the conversion centre and what you are?" Fury built up. What we were? So we weren't classed as children anymore? We were a new species now? My eyes narrowed as I answered.

"I would have thought that would have been obvious. We're teen-aged children that have experienced an unfair amount of bad luck."

"But what are you exactly?" I bared my teeth and Hybrid had to take over. Leaning back, I blocked out the world and replayed the day's events. We had escaped, my brother had been shot in the foot and I had found two new people to hate – an American soldier and a stuck-up British Captain. I couldn't decide who was worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**12th July, 1951**

I groaned as my neck clicked and throbbed. Rubbing the painful area, I turned to Hybrid.

"I am never sleeping on a helicopter again." He laughed and shook his head.

"Only you would, Boo." I grinned and began following others off of the now stationary airliner. Breathing in the fresh air, I sighed. It felt good to be out.

"Can you believe our luck though? We're finally free!" I jumped up and down, clapping my hands in excitement. My brother just stared at me in amusement.

"How old are you again?"

"Shut up. I'm happy." As usual, he complied. It was then that I noticed everything was strangely quiet. I glanced around, sensing the tension in the air. Everyone had been so . . . not easygoing, but no-one had been silent. Everyone had communicated on the ride over here. No-one spoke a word now. The only activity seemed to be the constant moving forwards, towards the command centre, and the quick glances towards us. Almost as if they were afraid of us. Afraid we might attack them. I stopped in my tracks.

"What is going on?" Hybrid looked at me in confusion, but it was Rachel Parker who stepped forwards.

"What do you mean, Miss Clearwater?" I glared at her.

"You know exactly what I mean. What are you planning? None of these men feared us before. Now none of them will look us in the eyes. What's going on?" She smiled slightly, but it soon disappeared.

"My apologies, but it's just a precaution." There was no time to reply. Immediately, my arms were restrained and yanked behind my back. I could hear Hybrid grunting, suggesting he'd received the same treatment. Snarling, I wrenched my body backwards and forwards, smashing my fangs together inches from skin.

I shouted various threats as I continued to struggle, attempting to bite the person behind me. In retaliation, my captor forced my form into a crouched position. Idea! A smirk danced across my face. Perfect. Using all my strength, my folded legs slammed against the dirt track, vaulting me forwards. Curses filled the air as the officer clutched at his newly dislocated shoulder and laughter filled the air; my laughter. It increased as Hybrid appeared by my side.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Captain," I taunted, leaping up into a nearby tree. "See? Now what are you going to do? After all, there is no way you'll be able catch us. In fact, we could slaughter you all. Right. Now." Instantly, I was the target of every soldier in the group. I rolled my eyes and, after securing my legs around my perch, allowed myself to fall backwards. There I stayed, upside down, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Fangs on show of course.

"You people are so easy to scare. It is so worth the silent death threats."

"Boo, stop. Look, we are not the enemy," Hybrid murmured, staring at the mass. "We're on your side. We have no intentions of hurting you." I scoffed from my branch.

"Speak for yourself." Hybrid growled at me.

"Boo, you're not helping at all! Anyway, we hate the Chimera as much as you do. We are prepared to help you. But you need to trust us." After an age, Parker nodded slowly.

"Very well. You have our trust." I was feeling pretty proud of my little brother. Then she turned to me.

"Your sister is a different matter though. The sedative is necessary."

"What?!" That was the last thing I said before the needle pierced my neck and everything went black.

I woke up in a locked room. Next to the traitor I called my sibling. Lunging at him, I pinned him beneath me. He may look like the strength, but that was an act I knew and played along to. I was the real muscles around here.

"How could you let them do that? I know you saw that soldier! Why didn't you warn me?" He sighed and pushed at my chest.

"Get off me. We need their help and they need ours. I'll do whatever is necessary to get that help." My whole form shook with anger. I placed my forearm against his throat and pushed gently.

"Even betray me?" His eyes showed a slight hint of fear, but overall, he remained unfazed.

"Yes, Boo. Now, get off." I paused for a moment before a sadistic smile began to spread.

"No. Perhaps you want to know what it was like to fade into unconsciousness? To just let the blackness take over?" Hybrid was terrified now.

"No! Boo, leave me alone! I'm sorry!" I laughed coldly, but climbed off of him all the same. Hybrid crawled across the floor to the opposite corner and sat in silence. Sure, I felt bad, but not enough to apologise. I had had anger issues before the experiments, and I had anger issues now. Hybrid knew that better than anyone. So, technically, it was his fault.

"What's going to happen to us?" I heard a scuffle as he moved closer.

"We're joining the resistance. We're helping them fight." I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we weren't trusted enough to even walk into the base? Yet we're allowed to go to war?"

"Not exactly." I growled.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Even from here, I could sense his nervousness.

"W-well, we have to be monitored. Meaning, we're going to have a 24/7 babysitter essentially." Let's just say, my brother was so damn lucky the door opened at that moment. The fight that would have ensued otherwise would not have been pretty. I turned to face the officer at the door. Automatically, I took a liking to him. I mean, come on! The guy was wearing an awesome hat!

"Alright, Parker says it's time to get going. The name's Cartwright by the way. Lieutenant." I grinned. I liked this guy. Looks like they weren't all bad.

"Come on. Any questions before your big audience?" I nodded and raised my hand.

"Can I have your hat?" Laughing, he motioned sideways and, with an escort of 6 armed soldiers, we were off.

"Sit." Hybrid did as asked. I, however, remained standing, staring at Captain Parker.

"I'm sitting down because I want to," I stated, finally lowered myself into the chair. I heard Cartwright cough as he tried to cover-up his amusement. Smirking, I stared at the woman in front of me. Cue the silence. It wasn't awkward per say, but it was certainly charged with something. Personally, I think it was hate. Then again, it could have been the defiance that was radiating from me, seeping into every crevice in the room.

"Apologies, Captain Parker. She hasn't been in the best mood since she woke up." I turned to my brother, my grin widening.

"Oh, you don't have to apologise, Hybrid. I'm sure that Rachel and I will be _best_ friends." Cue another coughing fit from Lieutenant Cartwright. Parker cleared her throat quietly.

"When you're quite finished, Miss Clearwater. As your brother has probably told you, you are to join the resistance. However, I cannot honestly say you have our complete trust. Therefore, you will have an officer assigned to watch you, both here and on the battle field. Hybrid, you shall be Lieutenant Cartwright's responsibility." Hybrid nodded and made his way over to his new 'mentor'. Cartwright simply tapped his hat in response.

"As for you, Miss Clearwater," Parker continued. "You shall be working alongside Sergeant Hale." I said nothing. I was stunned. Finally, my brain began to function.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, Miss Clearwater, that you shall be being monitored by Sergeant Hale," she repeated with a glimmer of laughter in her eyes. So, she knew of my dislike for the trigger-happy moron.

"I think not, _Rachel_." Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't think you are in the position to make decisions, _Boo_. You _will_ work with Hale or I _will_ revert back to the original plan." The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"What would that have been exactly?" I didn't even bother to hide the venom in my tone. Parker smiled coldly.

"To conduct various experiments and gain much needed intelligence. We would need various blood samples and multiple full body examinations. After all, how else would we know exactly what the Chimera are capable of?" I could feel the blood draining from my face as I began to shake.

"You're not serious?" I was whispering. The fear and disbelief had taken over. She didn't mean it. She couldn't mean it.

"You would kill us for the information?" Parker's head bobbed in affirmation.

"If I had to. It's your choice, Clearwater." I looked at my brother. There were tears in his eyes and I'm sure he would have begged me to accept. If he hadn't been restrained by 3 members of our previous accompaniment. The time for defiance was over. I turned back to the smug Captain. I clenched my fists to stop myself from slapping the expression off of her face.

"Alright, Rachel. You win."

I'd been sitting here for hours on end, staring at the blank walls of my new home. Correction, of Hale and I's new home. How freaking lucky was I.

"Are you going to do that all day?" I glared at my new roommate.

"If I say yes, are you going to shoot me in the leg?" Hale sighed and left the room, slamming the door after him. Not too dramatic then. He'd be back later unfortunately. Hopefully I'd be asleep before then. Soon after Hale's departure, someone began knocking. Constantly. I guess the 'ignore them and they'll go away' tactic didn't always work.

"Fine. Come in." The first thing I saw was a grey beret, followed by a thatch of red hair and a pair of emerald eyes. Cartwright.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, as you're banned from seeing your brother until training in two days, I gathered you'd want to know how he was getting on. Or, at least, if he'd recovered from his ordeal earlier. Which he has by the way. He's doing fine. He certainly seems a hell of a lot more cheerful than you are." By this point, he was sat next to me on the camp bed. I turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you. You're the first person to actually give a damn about what we feel as people. As for the whole 'cheerful' concept, you try being forced to share a room with someone you severely dislike. It's worse than it you think you know." Cartwright chuckled.

"Can I ask why you dislike him?"

"He shot Hybrid in the shin."

"Has Hybrid forgiven him?"

"Hybrid forgives everyone."

"And I take it that you don't?"

"No. I don't like many people either. You seem to be an exception. Parker is too. Difference is, you I like. With Parker, I want to strangle her and then throw her into a pit of acid. That way I can watch her writhe around in pain whilst her flesh is burned from her body." The lieutenant winced. Grinning, I made slicing motions across my throat.

"Oh, if only I could get near her with a knife." Cartwright shook his head and laughed.

"You are one disturbed child. Now, I have to get back to your brother, him being in my care and all. Just try to play nice with Parker and maybe give Hale another shot." With that, he left. Glancing out of the window, I noticed, with a surprise, just how dark it was. Looks like I had been doing nothing for longer than I had realised. As I lay down on the pillow, I thought back to what Cartwright had said. Internally, I scoffed. Yeah, like either of those things were ever going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**14th July, 1951**

Training day. Finally, we were allowed out of our rooms. I was allowed to see my little brother again. This was the thought that stuck with me as I rushed around the room, changing in the bathroom, organising everything until it was tidy. I was a total clean freak. Well, when it came to my living area anyway. The battlefield was a different matter entirely. But that just gave me another reason to hate the American soldier. Sure, he was tidy, but only just. I'm sure that, had I not been female, the room would have been a hell of a lot worse. That always got my back up. Nonetheless, I had a system worked out – I sat on my bed and ignored him completely. I'd have to get over it eventually, but, for now, I was pretty happy with this arrangement. Whenever we did communicate, it was usually through one word replies and sarcastic comments.

"Time to go."

"Fine." We walked through the corridors silently. Then something caught my attention. Everyone was shrinking back, pushing themselves against the wall. Whether it was because of me or Hale, I didn't know. All I did know was that it irritated me beyond belief. Enough to make me talk to the sergeant beside me.

"They're avoiding us." Glancing around, he nodded.

"Yeah. We're not what they're used to." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that says a lot. Then again, they do have Parker for a boss, so I can't say that I expected anything better." Hale grinned slightly, before his expressionless mask returned. The rest of the journey was completed in a noiseless atmosphere. Then I heard a voice that lifted my bad mood instantly.

"Hybrid!" With no further thought, I tore off in the direction of my brother. Left, right, right, straight on, destination. I leapt through the air, circling my arms around him. We landed on the floor in a heap, laughing and hugging each other madly. No-one would have guessed that it had only been two days.

"You do know how to make an entrance." I smirked up at Cartwright.

"Did you expect anything less?" The corners of his lips rose.

"After all these hours with your brother, no. Honestly, he rolls everywhere." I stood up, dusted myself off and extended my hand to Hybrid. He took it gratefully.

"Well, it's good to see you too, Boo. Hey, where's Hale?"

"Back there somewhere," I answered, pointing over my shoulder and shrugging.

"You realise you're not allowed to walk around without him, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You realise I don't give a damn, right?"

"You ought to." My whole form froze. Slowly I twisted my body around.

"Parker. And Hale too. What an honour," I snapped mockingly, my eyes narrowing to slits. Little by little, I raised my arm, preventing my brother from walking forwards.

"Now now, Miss Clearwater. There is no need to be rude, is there?" the captain asked, stepping forwards as she did so. I snarled and moved backwards, forcing Hybrid to do the same.

"Stay back, Rachel. I don't want you anywhere near my little brother, got it?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I will be conducting one-on-one training sessions with the both of you, as you both have different abilities. If there is a problem, I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do." Her hands. She was trying to be discreet, but I saw what her hands were doing. She was going for her gun. My unused arm flew out, grabbing one of the decorative tables. In a manner of seconds, I held a large wooden pole, jagged at one end.

"Try your gun now, Parker. I'll kill you before your finger reaches the trigger." My eyes were aglow with anger. Even Cartwright backed off. I took a step forwards, my make-shift weapon held in front of my body.

"We will be training together or you die here, Rachel. It's up to you," I whispered murderously. "You are not going to be alone with my little brother. Do you understand?" Her eyes darted from Hale to Cartwright. I smiled evilly.

"Set as many soldiers on me as you want. I will win, and they will die here with you." At last, her arms fell limp and her eyes met mine.

"Very well, Miss Clearwater. You make a good case."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now, weren't we going somewhere?" I motioned forwards with the wooden pole. Reluctantly, she began storming down the hall, Hybrid following a few paces behind.

"Would you really have killed anyone she set on you?" I turned to the lieutenant.

"If it was to save Hybrid, yes. In fact, I wouldn't have given it a second thought."

"You wouldn't regret it?"

"I don't feel regret. Regret is for the weak. Now, if you'll excuse me." I paced forwards, retracing Parker's steps down the hall.

Shots rang out, over and over. Trigger, reload. Trigger, reload. It was a sequence well known to my brother and I. We stormed through the course, dummies falling left and right. Targets were destroyed the moment they appeared. Hybrid went low, I stayed high. Sniper and shotgun; the perfect team. Agility trials were no problem either. Hybrid simply used his speed to clear obstacles. I leapt over them. We finished in record timing. Bowing for the applauding crowd (otherwise known as Cartwright), I grinned at my brother and partner in crime.

"Nice one, H."

"You too, B."

"I have to admit, I'm impressed." Parker's voice rang throughout the room. "I didn't expect your abilities to be so finely tuned. You've had previous training." I nodded at her.

"The Chimera aren't as unintelligent as you think." That sparked some whispers.

"Anyway, you're battle ready. You leave for Manchester tomorrow." My face lit up with excitement. One glance at Hybrid told me he felt the same.

"We can't wait."

**15th July, 1951**

"The aim of the mission is to help the squadrons already out there. Soldiers have been trying to recover the convoy ever since my squad was ambushed."  
"What's in it?" Parker stared down at me.

"Our last hope for defeating the Chimera." I frowned at the vagueness of her answer, but leaned back in my seat, allowing her to go on without further interruption.

"Captain Mitchell will be waiting for you when you arrive. Go." I stood up and made my way to the exit with Hale by my side. Hybrid wasn't coming along. After learning of his ability to translate the Chimeran language, Parker kept him behind with Cartwright. He acted upset, but I think he was slightly relieved. He never was that fond of war. Well, not like I was.

"The VTOL is in the left hanger." I grinned.

"Then that's our destination." Checking my equipment one last time, I followed Hale to the warplane. I had a knife, my signature Fareye and a M5A2 Carbine, in case of close combat.

"Set your radio. Frequency 77.6. We'll need it to contact the other squad. Also, check the ammunition on your belt and in your guns." I did what I was told, smirking all the time.

"You're talkative today, Hale." He glared at me from his place opposite.

"As much as we dislike each other, I have no intentions of getting you killed, believe it or not." I opened my mouth to retaliate, but closed it soon after. There's not much you can say to that. Well, I could think of one word. One word I had no intention of saying to him. Ever. Thankfully, I was spared the pain of replying as a soldier at the front of plane stood up and cleared his throat.

"Manchester is currently swarming with Chimera. That is all we know. We don't know what species are down there." I raised my hand and leant forwards.

"If I could interject. We're most probably facing a number of Hybrids and a few packs of Leapers. Heavy machinery, a Stalker for example, is not a definite, but, if the convoy is as important as you're making out, it's a possibility. Moreover, the bridge is most probably defended by sentry guns. I shouldn't think there will be much else." Everything was silent as the group stared at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

"What can I say? I was locked in a conversion centre, surrounded by the freaks. I know enough to figure out the Chimeran tactics." The soldier at the front grinned suddenly.

"Well, it looks like we have an advantage. Any idea how they attack?" I nodded.

"From what I've seen, they tend to run in as a group before splitting up. They then hide behind anything they can find, using their reflexes as an advantage. The best thing to do is remain unseen, or get them while they're concentrating on someone else. Hybrids tend to favour the Bullseye and Hedgehog grenades. However, the grenades have been modified by . . . I mean, the Chimera have modified them to release spikes at a higher speed. The only way to avoid them is to either shoot them before detonation, or get to cover quickly. I personally feel the latter is your best bet." The speaker nodded.

"Well, there you have it. Anything else?" I closed my eyes, concentrating. I knew there was something, but I couldn't remember for the life of me what it was. All I knew was that it had a connection to the Hedgehogs. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't think so." Satisfied, the man sat down. I'm glad he was relaxed. I, on the other hand, put my head in my hands and pulled on my short hair. What else was there?

"Clearwater." I didn't look up.

"What do you want, Hale?" I felt the bench move slightly as he sat next to me.

"You modified those grenades, didn't you?" I looked up slowly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it. I changed them. They're so damn lethal now." I remembered working on them. The amount of time it took was unreal. Then again, that had been nothing compared to the mines. The mines! Automatically, I jumped up. And fell over. Rubbing my upper arm, I moved into a sitting position, still stranded in the middle of the aircraft. Laughter rang around.

"Yeah, you laugh away. I'll just keep the mine information to myself." Silence. I half-smiled and manoeuvred myself back to the bench.

"The Chimera have mines. Hedgehog mines. They're often placed in grassy areas, where little cover is available. They are, essentially, worse than the grenades. A grenade can go off course. These mines appear in front of you, detonating in seconds. Whatever happens, do not charge into a foliage covered area. These things can materialise out of nowhere." The group leader nodded once again.

"Understood." I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding in. At least, now, we actually had a chance.

That sound. It chilled me to the bone. The cry went up.

"Hostiles near the church!" But I knew more than that. I raised my Carbine, aiming at the shape on the wall.

"Howler!" I stared at the shape in horror. I had heard of them, but I had never seen one 'in the flesh'. It was just as deadly as I had pictured. To make matters worse, Hale dashed forwards, towards the giant dog-like creature.

"Hale! What are you doing?" He didn't answer. I growled in frustration, then in horror.

"Behind you!" Pushing off of the ground, I soared through the air, landing on the Cathedral wall. The M5A2 was discarded as I engaged the Fareye. Hale was still running, vaulting over a nearby car. The Howler wasn't far behind. With rapid speed, I lined up the shot and fired. Down it fell, the monster collapsing to the ground. One front flip later, I was on the ground and storming towards the American.

"What the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?" He stared at me, his eyes shining with adrenaline.

"What does it matter? The thing's dead and I'm fine." Snarling, I drew my knife, pointing it at his chest.

"You may be watching me, but I'm not going to put up with plain stupidity." He stared me down.

"Like manufacturing powerful weapons for the Chimera?" Slowly, unwillingly, my knife returned to the sheath.

"Let's get moving. Being stranded here with you is the last thing I want." Hale reloaded his Carbine, wiping the blood from the barrel.

"Then let's go. We need to clear the Cathedral. No doubt they've taken that too." I nodded, accepting the all too plausible reasoning. It was time to kick some Chimeran ass.

Hale was focused on something I couldn't see, his gun trained on something to the left. But I didn't need him to tell me something wasn't right here. As if to accentuate my belief, a scream, high and shrill, rang out. Carefully, I looked up.

"Uh oh . . ."

"Bugger! It's Leapers!" If I'd had the time and wasn't intent on staying alive, I may have retaliated to the soldier's more than obvious statement. But my life was at stake here. As were everyone else's. Vaulting across the room, I fired at the increasing swarm. This was bad. Leapers were weak, easily destroyed. But not when there were this many. I could see many soldiers dropping like flies, often with only half a face. The sight was almost enough to make my skin crawl. Almost. Chimeran carcasses covered the floor, but still the group was huge. The Carbine bullets weren't enough. We needed something bigger. A memory stirred up. We were on the VTOL. One soldier was flicking the pin on his fragmentation grenade. I whipped my head from side to side frantically. There he was, lying face down in a pool of blood. And there were the frags, attached to his belt. There was nothing else to be done. I jumped from pillar to pillar, my last leap landing me next to the body. Leather straps tore as I ripped the grenades from his belt. My small moment of relief was punctured by a sharp pain in my upper leg. A few bullets and the perpetrator was dead. But he air was still filled with screeches. If I was going to do something, I had to do it now. Drawing my arm back, I launched the first grenade into the gathering. The floor shook, the walls vibrated and blood flew everywhere. Gunshots filled the air as I picked off the stragglers. Then, silence. That was not the sound I'd been hoping for.

"H-hello? Anyone?" I called out, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Clearwater? Is that you?" Slowly, I turned in the direction of the voice. As the dust began to clear, I could see his outline.

"Hale. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to see you're alive."

"Any other survivors?" I shook my head.

"They eliminated the whole squad. They've gotten stronger." My voice was blank, devoid of any emotion. I had never seen a massacre like this. Not as the product of a leaper attack anyway. As I stared at the corpses, a thought struck me.

"This must have been a breeding ground. That explains the magnitude of the numbers." Hale opened his mouth, but his reply was cut off by a stream of bullets. Just like the conversion centre. The Chimera really did have timing, I'd give them that.

I kicked at one of the two carcasses.

"Jeez, I really hate these things. I mean, aren't regular Chimera enough? No, they have to go and create giant dogs too." Hale glanced my way, one eyebrow raised.

"They're trying to kill us. What did you expect?" In response, I stuck my tongue out. Childish, I know. Nevertheless, it flew straight back in when I saw our next obstacle.

"Well, I think we found the minefield. They haven't done too badly with the positioning. There's no other route and there's hardly anything to hide behind."

"Can you quit congratulating them and find a way to avoid it."

"Not possible. We'll have to go through it and use the cover available." I turned to face him. "You ready for this?" He gave a half-smile.

"Let's go."

I raised my L23 to my eye and pulled the trigger. Another one finished.

"Nice shot." I shrugged, ducking behind the dumpster to reload.

"How many left?"

"Now?" Hale stood up and fired at a shop window. Glass smashed and a Chimera gave a dying scream.

"None." I rolled my eyes, snapping the ammunition into place.

"Show off. Come on." We were almost there. We could hear the other squadron. All that stood between us was a narrow block of buildings. High speed bullets slammed into the concrete by my feet. I jumped backwards. Correction, all that stood between us was a narrow block of buildings . . . and a Chimera on a sentry gun.

"That was close. There's no way round," I said, clutching my Fareye to my chest.

"We don't need a way round." His plan became evident as he extracted a Hedgehog from his belt. I smirked.

"Go for it." An explosion, a shrill cry, and the path ahead was clear. We tore around the corner, guns at the ready.

"Hell, mate. You guys alright? Get in here." Mitchell's men. Finally, I had a reason to smile. And smile I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**15th July, 1951**

"Guess we found the fight." I turned to the soldier and laughed.

"Yeah. I guess we have." It was most defiantly a fight. That much was obvious. Chimeran creatures had surrounded the convoy and seemed to have no intentions of giving up easily. Which only sparked the question: what was so important that so many men and Chimera were willing to die for it? But I didn't have time to ponder on the endless list of possibilities. I had some skulls to shatter and some lives to claim. This was going to be fun.

"Clearwater, go left. We need them eliminated before we can issue a 'go ahead'." I nodded, lining up the shot with accuracy.

"Got it, Captain." One down, three to go. Two down. Three. Four.

"This standoff won't last! We're taking that supply truck! Braddock, you've got right flank! Go!" Mitchell's voice carried over the commotion. "Press forward! Bowling, take your squad to the centre. Hold that ground!" Ducking behind the wall for cover, I reloaded, eager to join the war again. Suddenly, something grabbed at my shoulder. The barrel of my gun turned to face Hale. Slowly, I lowered the firearm.

"We're going with Bowling. The square's important." I bobbed my head in agreement. My L23 was put to retirement as my Carbine came back out to play. I'd need a close range weapon out there. After taking a few deep breaths, I sprinted across the courtyard, arriving unscathed. I let out a sigh of relief before I got to work. Shoot, kill, duck and cover. Soon, the job was done. Grinning, I stood up.

"We did it." I should have known by then that nothing is that simple.

"Captain, be advised, we have a bandit closing on your position." Snarling, I looked up.

"Is it too much to ask that, for once, we can celebrate victory without something else happening?" A few of the soldiers chuckled, but then focused on the sky once more, myself included. We weren't disappointed. Moments later, a Chimeran dropship appeared on the south side of the roundabout. They weren't giving up yet. As the rounds began to fly past, I noticed something that would ruin our 'take cover and fire' idea. These weren't all Bullseye bullets. Some were yellow, moulding into any surface they came into contact with. Augers.

"Damn it!" The words came out of my mouth instantly, almost like a reflex, and my hand came down to clutch my leg. My thigh was burning in the places the auger blast had skimmed across. I rolled sideways, hoping to avoid most of the return fire. That's when I saw what the Chimera had planned. While most were fighting in the open, or at least, by the container, a small group had entered an abandoned house. A house that led to an opening next to the convoy.

"Hale! They're going to get to the convoy. We need to stop them now!" Without waiting for a reply, I tore off to the right, determined not to let our efforts go to waste. We couldn't let them near that supply truck. Though the house was partially destroyed, the walls that separated the rooms had, for the most part, remained intact. This was going to be my cover. And it worked. I could hear them in the next room. I took a deep breath and darted sideways. Four. There were four of them and I was able to take out two before they realised what was going on. My bullets were thrown back at me instantly. Still, I managed to take out another before returning to my spot behind the wall. One more. But not everything could go to plan. As I jumped into the doorway again, ready to fire, the Chimera appeared in front of me. Startled, I stepped backwards, only trip on a piece of fallen timber, effectively smashing my head against the concrete flooring. I was too disorientated to move, let alone escape. As it stepped closer, it muttered in the language used only by these six-eyed creatures. To anyone else, it would have been gibberish. But I understood.

"Time to die." The Bullseye was raised above its head, ready to be swung down at a bone-crushing speed. I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact and the pain that was sure to follow. But nothing came. Nothing but the sound of bullets ripping through flesh and tearing into muscle. And an all too familiar voice.

"Clearwater! Are you okay?"

A hand was extended my way; a hand I gratefully took.

"Hale. What are you doing here? I thought you were in the square." He shook his head.

"I was until you ran off. In case you've forgotten, you're my responsibility and I don't fancy getting a lecture about ignoring orders." Nonetheless, I was still confused.

"But why? Why did you help me? After all I've done to you." He smiled slightly.

"I told you before. As much as we dislike each other, I have no intentions of getting you killed." Swallowing hard, I forced the words out.

"Thank you." He merely nodded in reply.

"Stalker!" We both turned at the cry.

"We better get to cover." It was my turn to shake my head, smirking all over my face.

"I'm not missing all the action. You've got to be joking! Come on, we have to help the others. There is only one way to destroy a Stalker, and I highly doubt they know it."

"It's weak in the back. Focus fire on the power core!" I let out a snicker at the order given by Captain Mitchell.

"I stand corrected."

We had done it. We had won. The shout went up as everyone surrounded the convoy.

"Mitchell to Command. Site's secured: all Stalkers down. You've got your convoy. How about getting us a sodding medic?" I burst out laughing. Then noticed everyone's eyes were on me.

"Sorry," I choked out. "But that was the final proof I needed that it wasn't just me. Rachel Parker just rubs everyone up the wrong way." This sparked a lot of amusement with the other soldiers. My relief was short lived however, when I saw Hale approach the supply truck. Or rather, when I saw the effects. One touch and he fell to the floor, clutching his head in his hands. Instantly, I was concerned. Don't ask me why, because I do not know. He had saved my life earlier though, so it was only right to be worried about him. Right?

"Hey, Hale. Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine." My eyes narrowed slightly as I approached the container myself. I didn't even need to touch it. Heat vision activated and I saw exactly what was in that convoy. Or rather, that containment unit. That's when the VTOL arrived, with Parker in perfect health unfortunately. Seeing her was enough to work me into a rage. With my newly obtained knowledge of the convoy, I was ready to strangle her here and now.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Do you know how dangerous it is to have that?!" Parker ignored me, choosing instead to continue giving orders. Growling, I stormed over and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Are you trying to kill us all?!" Her eyes were cold.

"Let me go, Miss Clearwater. Or you won't make it back to command." Her point was punctuated with a jab to my stomach. I glanced down.

"You drew your gun early this time. Aren't you clever?" I snapped sarcastically.

"Move along, Clearwater. Now." Reluctantly, I moved away, baring my teeth and glaring.

"Just so you know, you've just ensured the death of anyone sent to protect that thing. I hope you're happy living life as a murderer." Storming over to a bench, I sat down with my arms crossed tightly over my chest. Apparently, Parker hadn't taken my words too well. The pistol was pointing at where I now sat.

"One more word." I stared at her, but with my mouth shut. I didn't want to get into another fight. Besides, I needed to get back. I had to warn Hybrid.

I was the last one off the VTOL and the first one into the Command Centre. I tore down the halls, already having found out my brother's placement. Bursting into the room, I ran over to Hybrid, dragging him into a little side room.

"Boo? What the hell was that about?" I was gasping for air, but still I forced my mouth to move.

"Convoy . . . Trouble . . . Containment unit . . . Angel." My brother lost all colour at the last word.

"You don't mean they're . . ." His voice tailed off. He didn't need to finish. I nodded, still breathing heavily.

"How do you know?"

"Hale touched it . . . Fell to the floor . . . Heat vision . . . I used the heat vision. I could . . . I could see it, see the outline." Hybrid fell silent for a moment.

"Who else knows? What's in there I mean." I shrugged.

"Parker for a definite. I think . . . Captain Mitchell and his team, but I'm not too sure." That's when Cartwright made a surprise entrance.

"What's going on in here? If it's a secret assassination plan, I heard nothing." I grinned at the joke, but my face fell moments later.

"Do you know what's in that containment unit?" The lieutenant's body stiffened. He didn't even need to answer.

"What is wrong with you people?! That thing will be the death of us all!"

"No. It's fine. The lead walls . . ."

"Will do nothing! More Chimera will come! How do you think they found the convoy in the first place?" Cartwright backed off, his hands by his shoulders in surrender.

"Calm down. It wasn't my idea. I just went with it. You have to understand that we had no idea what the Chimera were capable of." Taking a deep breath, I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to contain my anger.

"Well, now you do. I want that thing killed."

"If you want it killed, you'll have to talk to the head of the operation."

"And that would be?" Cartwright looked at me with sympathy.

"Captain Parker."My eyes widened slightly, before I turned them to the floor.

"Nothing is ever easy, is it? Well, I haven't got a hope. I tried to get the message through to her before, at Manchester. But she didn't take it too well." To prove my point, I lifted the hem of my shirt. The bruise was purple and black, a temporary reminder of our meeting.

"With what and why?"

"The end of her gun. She didn't like me yanking on her collar and screaming at her that she was an idiot." Both of the guys in front of me laughed.

"You never learn, do you, Boo?" I hugged my younger brother.

"Of course I don't. Come on, you have to get back to work."

Hale was waiting for us in the other room.

"You didn't learn your lesson about running off?" I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Apologies. I just had to talk to Hybrid." The boy is question was staring at us in amusement.

"Did I miss something? You two were not this civil this morning." My eyes met his.

"About that, you'll have to thank Hale. Without him, you wouldn't have an older sister." Two pairs of confused eyes searched my own. I sighed.

"We got a visit from a dropship. Most of the Chimera stayed to fight, but a small group decided to take a detour. I saw them, so my first thought was to protect the convoy. I dashed into the building adjacent to theirs. Three hit the floor, but the forth was better than I expected. I spun into the room again and it was in front of me. I fell back in surprise and would have been melee attacked to death. Had it not been for Hale and his determination not to get a lecture for ignoring orders. He shot it before it could get me. So I guess I owe him my life," I finished, looking at the floor.

"Did she thank you? Afterwards I mean." My eyes snapped up, confused at Hybrid's strange question. Hale waited a moment before nodding slowly. My brother whistled quietly.

"What?" I snapped. "Why the whistle?" He smiled at me.

"You never thank anyone unless you really mean it. You hate saying those words." For the first time in ages, I blushed. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Great. You're the best brother ever." My tone was drowning in sarcasm.

"Oh, I know," Hybrid answered, the humour taking over his every word.

"Well, I'm going to try to talk some sense into Parker. You coming?" I asked, turning to my 'guardian'.

"Evidently." I turned to walk down the hall, but I was pulled backwards.

"Boo, can I speak with you a moment?" My sibling didn't wait for answer. He began to pull me in the direction of the side room. Upon entering, he closed the door.

"What do you want?"

"You actually like Hale a lot, don't you?" The redness made a reappearance on my cheeks.

"Hybrid, one 'thank you' does not constitute a life-long friendship." Wrenching open the door, I thundered towards Parker's office. But that didn't prevent me from hearing Hybrid's next words.

"I wasn't talking about a friendship, Boo."


	5. Chapter 5

**18th July, 1951**

"I love it. We get three days of rest, then its back out into the field."

"Please tell me you didn't expect week long holidays."

"No, I just expected the Chimera to have more respect than this. I mean, they could at least give us a short break." Hale laughed. After the incident in Manchester, we had actually been getting on alright. Sure, we were still on a last-name basis, but we spoke civilly now and actually had conversations. He was actually more talkative than I realised and a lot more cocky. Nonetheless, I found this easy to ignore, or rather, put up with. At times, I actually wondered why I had disliked him in the first place.

"Alright troops, it's go time." I grabbed my gun and left the VTOL, Hale following close behind. Hybrid should have been with us, but Parker had sent him and Cartwright out earlier. They were supposed to be 'investigating' a Chimeran excavation site with a team of other soldiers. Yeah, like an 'investigation' takes 20 people.

"Move out! For King and country!" Hale turned to me.

"You ready?" I grinned.

"I was born ready." My comrade smirked.

"Technically, you were made ready." I growled as he advanced forward, but I wasn't that offended. You got used to it after a while. We exited the tunnel just in time to see one man being mowed down by a Chimeran sentry gun. I winced and took refuge behind a sheet of metal.

"You really did do a good job on those guns."

"Shut up," I replied, scanning the surroundings. Smiling, I pointed to the left.

"You take that one. We should have a good angle from here." Hale nodded. It wasn't long before I heard the Chimeran death cry.

"Nice one."

"Thanks." I stood up slowly, aiming at the defensive hut in front of me. It looks like they weren't able to replicate everything. These guns lacked the shields. Soon, that wielder was dead too.

"We need to get the one at the back, Hale."

"You think?" I glared before squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think up any plan we could use. When my pupils saw sunlight again, Hale was gone.

"Clearwater! You going to hang about all day?" There he was, standing inside the last hut. I sprinted up to join him.

"How did you manage that?"

"I used the other huts," he said, a half-smile appearing on his face. I beamed.

"I'll remember that." Suddenly, a soldier appeared at one of the side entrances.

"We're getting blown to hell! Use the side trenches!" I ran out in pursuit of the speaker. After all, I didn't want to miss all the action.

The mortar was close now, just at the top of the hill. I was in a good mood. For some reason. Then that voice came through the radio.

"_Lieutenant Childress, status on the mortar battery? Lieutenant Childress! Sergeant Hale, I can't raise Lieutenant Childress. You must destroy those mortars or this raid will be forfeit."_

"Yeah," I muttered. "Like we didn't know that already." Hale shook his head in amusement.

"Clearwater, make yourself useful and scope it out. How many are there?" Heat-vision – activate.

"Ten," I answered. "Five on each floor." By the time I had returned my vision to normal, Hale had cleared out the ground level. I followed suit, my fragmentation grenade causing the Chimera to fly through the air.

"I do believe that is a mission successful," I announced, pretending to blow smoke from the end of my gun. Hale rolled his eyes.

"You've never grown up properly, have you?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Do you have to answer a question with a question?" My reply was cut off by Hale's radio sparking to life once more.

"_Sergeant Hale, the Chimera were counting on mortar cover to thin our ranks. Thanks to you, they're going to be rudely disappointed. I'll direct you to a train tunnel. You'll need to meet up with K-Troop." _That annoying voice then droned on and on, giving directions and tips. I groaned with my head in my hands.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked at my partner, pain visible in my eyes.

"How much longer am I going to have put up with this? I don't think my ears can handle much more. Why does her voice have to be so . . . so irritating?" He smirked and tugged on my elbow.

"Come on. Get moving." I smiled brightly, but it almost disappeared when he let go. Now I had another question preying on my mind: what the hell was going on with me?

"Lucky buggers! You don't have a scratch on you!" I grinned at Hale, then at the scene before me.

"I think it's time to bring out the Fareye. This is going to be fun." I took up a position by the window, resting on the wooden frame.

"Clearwater, I'm going into the thick of it."

"Be careful!" Internally, I cursed. The words had just slipped out, a side-effect to having a younger sibling who, ironically, used the exact same wording. I could hear Hale laughing quietly.

"Change of plan. Forget what I just said. Obnoxious moron." Then, I blocked out the world around me and focused only on the task ahead. The team could handle the ones that crossed the bridge. I had to get those up high. Methodically, I picked them off, the corners of my lips rising with each bull's eye. Jeez, I was sadistic.

"Lucky devil! He made it!" A voice floated out from my radio.

_"Hey, Clearwater. You coming down or what?"_ I held the button needed to speak.

"Be right there." I half-ran to the bridge, stopping when I reached the edge. My face went white and my hands shook as I engaged the radio once more.

"Isn't there another way across?"

_"You'll be fine. There's a rail to hold on to."_ Still I hung back.

"It could break! I can't do this! You go on ahead, I'll figure out another way." I heard Hale sigh through the plastic contraption.

_"We haven't got time for this, Clearwater. Come on." _There were tears in my eyes when I answered and my voice was barely a whisper.

"I can't." There was a pause before he answered.

_"Fine. I'll help you." _So there I stood, waiting for him like a little child. As he walked towards me, I held out my wrist. But that wasn't his intention. Instead, I was grabbed around the waist and thrown on to his shoulder. Everything was so much worse from up here. I could see down, into the black chasm. I whimpered and covered my eyes with my hands. My body wouldn't stop shaking. It seemed like an eternity before we reached the other side. Hale put me down gently. Even so, I collapsed to the floor, violent quivers tearing through my body.

"Boo? Are you okay?" I held up one trembling finger.

"Just give me a moment." Finally, I managed to stand. The first thing I did was aim my knife at his chest.

"_Never_ do that again. Understand?" He rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same. As we walked back to the others, my mind wandered to the last few moments. It was then I realised he had called me by my first name. Glancing his way, I smiled to myself for no apparent reason. I then wiped the stupid expression off of my face and began to fire at the on-coming Leapers.

Sergeant Brierley took a step forwards.

"Lieutenant Cartwright, sir." Cartwright turned to face our group.

"If you've come looking for a fight, you've found the place. It seems the Chimera are up to something more than just digging tunnels." His eyes met mine, then moved on to Hale.

"Say, look here! Who brought the Yank?" I laughed and stepped forward, hand raised.

"That would be me." Cartwright smiled before turning to call over his shoulder.

"Hey, Hybrid. You've got a visitor." My brother walked to the front, his face eager. I beamed, starting forward with my hand raised. His arm copied exactly. Our hands met in the middle, each wrapping around the other. Eyes blazed and mouths stayed shut. We didn't need to say a thing. Both of us knew what the other was thinking. When we finally stepped away, letting our arms fall to our sides, only Hale and Cartwright weren't staring at us. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, the Chimera are digging something out of the ground, yet you all stare at us?" Suddenly, everyone seemed to find the floor interesting. I smirked.

"That's what I thought." The starting of an awkward silence was broken by Cartwright's radio.

_"Lieutenant Cartwright, Operation Shear has tied up the bulk of the Chimeran defence in Nottingham." _I groaned, but only loud enough for Hybrid and Hale to hear. Both gave knowing chuckles. Honestly, was my dislike for the woman that obvious? I hoped so.

"Hastings, your squad take corn-fed here. The hybrids are threatening to break out at the base of this first pylon."

"On it, guv. Come on, Sergeant!" I'd have to assume I was included in that. Following the team, Hale and I leapt out of the tunnel, only to be faced with a Titan and a number of Hybrids. Snapping a new round of ammunition into place, I started forwards. Luckily for me, I knew enough about the gargantuan monster to know it wasn't the most active. We could take out the foot soldiers without receiving too many casualties. And that's what I went to work doing. With the help of the men around, it only took a manner of seconds. Now for the Titan. Retreating to the slope, I extracted the Fareye.

"Come on, Boo. You've got one shot before it notices you," I muttered. I needn't have worried. Sure enough, my aim was true. Not even creatures like the Titan could survive a bullet to the brain.

"Clearwater!" I turned at the call. Hale had his arm raised. I nodded and, after securing my sniper rifle, leapt off of the slope, somersaulting in mid-air. My legs hit the ground a few feet away from my partner.

"You called?" I asked, grinning. The sergeant rolled his eyes and motioned to the pylon.

"We need to take out the gunners at the top." My face dropped and I shook my head vigorously.

"No. You got me over that bridge, but even that pushed my mind to the limit. I'll stay down here and help these guys." I could see him struggling to come to a decision as he hesitated. My arm stretched out and I pushed his shoulder lightly.

"It's okay. I won't kill any of them, or betray the 'human' side. Go." Finally, he turned and stepped into the upright structure. I watched him disappear from sight before turning back to the battlefield, Carbine raised. Let the games begin.

"_Sir, we can't breach the gate! He's cut off!_" Cartwright sighed before activating his radio.

"Do what you can, Larson. We're closing that tunnel and we are not losing the Captain's prize pig." I laughed and strolled over to the lieutenant.

"Twenty quid says he kills it." Cartwright shook his head.

"You're on. What makes you think he'll do it?"

"You haven't seen him in the field. He's a damn good shot! Sure, he seems to have a death wish, but he's a great soldier." Amazement filled his eyes, along with something else. I'd seen that look before. It always appeared when Hybrid knew something I didn't.

"What was that for? Why the look?" Cartwright smirked and turned away.

"No reason." I growled, but let it go. Had it been anyone else, I probably would have persevered. But I didn't want to cause any problems between us. It had been ages since my brother and I had been able to consider someone a friend. An explosion nearby caught my attention. Cartwright whistled lowly and raised the radio to his lips.

"Damn. Took it down single-handedly. I'm out twenty quid. That's the last of them. We'll get the Northern Command lads in here to find out what the hell they were digging for." I let out a giggle.

"Told you. Its okay though - keep your money. Being right is a good enough reward for me." Cartwright's head moved from side to side in amusement.

"Is she always like this?" he asked, turning to my brother. Hybrid nodded.

"Now you understand why I said I felt sorry for Hale."

"Hey," I said indignantly. "I'm not that bad!"

"No," Hybrid agreed, sniggering. "You're worse. After all, not everyone bets on whether or not their mentor is going to survive."

"So, that was you, was it?" I turned to face a very unimpressed Hale. I winced slightly, but raised an eyebrow, seemingly unconcerned.

"I wouldn't bet twenty quid unless I was certain of the outcome. I knew you'd be fine." Hale stared at me.

"I knew I should have dragged you into that pylon." Hybrid was intrigued now.

"Why didn't you?"

"I felt bad," Hale replied. "You didn't see her after I had to carry her across that bridge." Instantly, my face went red and I buried my head in my hands. Hale chuckled quietly.

"So, she hasn't told you. Well, this ought to be amusing." And that was when I had to endure a very precise account of what had happened earlier in the day. I hated my life. Honestly, where were the Chimera when you needed them?


	6. Chapter 6

**18th July, 1951**

"Look, Boo, I'm sorry. But it was funny." Currently, I was sitting in the corner of my room, facing the wall and talking to no-one. Hale had finished narrating his story before the VTOL had come and taken us back to command. Obviously, everyone had found it hilarious, including my younger brother. Especially my younger brother. Which was why he was apologising to me now, trying to get me to talk to him. I had been ignoring him since we had left Nottingham. Sure, it was slightly unfair. I mean, everyone had laughed, but he was my brother!

"Boo Clearwater, if you do not answer right now, I swear, I will tell everyone your little secret!" Alright, that was it! I had had enough of the knowing glances and the snide comments about a 'little secret'. I stood up straight and stormed over to my brother.

"What are you going on about?!" I shouted, grabbing the collar of his uniform. "What 'little secret'?! Why do you keep bringing up a 'secret' that I don't seem to know myself?!" Instantaneously, my brother's eyes widened to their maximum.

"Y-you honestly mean that? You don't know what we're talking about?" I snarled at him, satisfaction racing through me as he flinched.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked, genius!" All of sudden, my brother started laughing. Startled, I stepped backwards, dropping his shirt. On and on, his laughter rang out. There were tears in his eyes when the chuckles began to die.

"I can't believe you've actually managed to hide this from yourself. I have honestly never met anyone that lies to themselves as much as you do. You want answers? Fine. But you'll have to figure them out yourself. Just remember, I meant what I said before. I hadn't been talking about a friendship." With that, my brother left the room, smirking all the time. I was too confused by his words to obey the anger and chase down after him.

**19th July, 1951**

My eyes refused to open, no matter how much I pulled at them. I could hear a voice, shouting at me to wake up. Finally, I managed to pry my eyelids apart, only to be blinded by the light. My vision swam and I felt ill. Still, I persevered.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning. "What's going on?"

"Boo! Come on!" Cartwright? What was he doing in our room? I shot a glance at the clock. 1:38 am.

"What's wrong? Why the wake-up call?" I was pulled out of my bed due to my lack of speed.

"It's the convoy! The boys at Northern Command aren't responding!" Instantly, I was wide awake and grabbing whatever clothing item I could reach. I was still doing up the shirt as I tore out of the room, Cartwright hot on my heels.

"Where's Hale?" I shouted as I sprinted down the hall.

"He'd been in Parker's office for debriefing at the time. He's waiting in the hanger." A pang of emotion shot through me at those words. What it was or why, I had no idea. But I'd figure that out later. Right now, I had to try and fix the biggest mess-up in history.

"Boo! Thank God you're here!" I clutched my brother's arm.

"How long has it been? Since they answered?" He shrugged sadly.

"Parker tried to radio them five minutes ago. No answer. No-one actually knows how long it's been since the Chimera invaded though."

"Where's Hale?" Hybrid pointed to a soldier a few rows ahead. I barged my way through, ignoring all the comments and complaints. Eventually, I reached my destination.

"Hale! I heard you were in Parker's office when the call went without an answer." He nodded. There it was again – that burst of emotion. Whatever it was, it most certainly wasn't positive. Nonetheless, I ignored it. I had bigger problems.

"Are you sure it wasn't that it went unheard?" He sighed.

"I wish. We heard a Chimera down the line." I growled.

"I hope she's happy. I told her to kill the thing." At that moment, the woman in question appeared, motioning to the war planes. Hale and I boarded the one nearest, taking seats as close to the doors as possible. My reason: I didn't want to miss the action. Or at least, that's what I told myself. Hale's? His 'heroism' was probably playing up again. I was the most anxious I had ever been. My knees were shaking and my hands played with the hem of the shirt I was wearing. A shirt Hale seemed to be staring intently at.

"Is there something wrong?" He shook his head slowly.

"Not really. It's just . . . isn't that mine?" His last words were emphasised by him pointing at the item of clothing. Looking down, my cheeks flooded pink at the truth in his words. He laughed under his breath.

"Any reason why you decided to wear my clothes?" I glared at him, though my blushing face ruined the intimidating effect.

"I was rushing to get ready. And I don't think that's quite the issue here! We could all die because of Parker's refusal to listen to anyone!" Hale said nothing, choosing instead to stare at the platform beneath us.

"Sorry," he replied at last. "I was only trying to relax you a little, I guess. You don't look too good."

"Nothing could relax me at this moment," I answered with a grimace. "But I appreciate the effort." His half-smile caught my eye, causing me to turn and smile back. His eyes held confusion momentarily before they changed. They weren't as hard now, almost like they had softened in a way. If that was even possible. I wasn't one for eye contact, but I couldn't drag my gaze away. We just kept staring at each other, neither moving a muscle. The moment only ended when a voice came through the radio. I swivelled my head to face the opposite wall as my smile dropped, a look of fierce determination replacing it. We had arrived.

It was quiet, deathly quiet. Fitting as a body lay in front of us. Hale and I stepped forwards. Parker followed suit. All guns were raised and fully-loaded. Nothing that came out of that tunnel stood a chance. They were here. I knew it, Hale knew it and most importantly, Parker knew it. I motioned to the body.

"Happy now, Parker? Glad you didn't listen to me, are you?" Her eyes flickered to mine and the gun barrel twitched. I smirked. That's when it happened. The walls began to shake. Gradually at first, but soon it was hard to stay balanced. I coughed and choked. Dust was falling from the ceiling at a tremendous pace, blocking the passage to my lungs. The rumbling was ten times worse now. I could barely hear the others as they voiced their confusion. I heard Hale though.

"Look out!" I felt a force slam me sideways and something wrap around my waist, as if to protect me from the fall it had caused. I landed safely, but it wasn't over yet. The floor juddered and I couldn't tell up from down. I didn't risk moving. I didn't want to cause anything else to happen. After what seemed an age, the dust cleared and I could finally see again. I forced my eyelids open and regretted it immediately. The 'heroic' force had been nothing other than Nathan Hale himself. I was thankful for the rescue, more so than ever before. It wasn't everyday someone risked their life for you. But I would have felt better about the whole situation if he hadn't been lying on top of me afterwards, my face inches from his and his arms still tangled around my abdomen. I tried to move away, but he was a lot stronger than I was, whether I wanted to admit it or not. I pulled on his hands, but to no avail. At that moment, thank God, he began to wake up. He groaned and, groggily, shook his head from side to side. Slowly, his eyes opened.

"Clearwater? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you." I waited a second, but nothing changed.

"Uh . . . You can let go of me now," I stated, my cheeks reddening slightly.

"Oh right." Internally, I sighed as he let go and clamoured to his feet. But it wasn't the sigh of relief I had been expecting. Right, when we got back, I was going to see a doctor. Shouts could be heard from the other side of the rocky wall we now resided behind. That was going to be a problem. I was about to call out when I heard what they were saying.

"Go! Go!"

"Here they come!"

"Hold fast, lads!" It was a trap. The whole thing had been a trap. They'd expected the rockslide to work and leave us all without an entry point. So now it was just Hale and I. Hale and I against hoards and hoards of Chimera. I hope they were prepared to be beaten into the ground. Bullets whistled past my left ear and I grinned. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

I snarled and clutched my hair.

"Get out of my head! I'm not one of you!" One by one, the voices disappeared. I guess Hale's bullets must have found their targets, otherwise known as Slipskulls. Staring up, I saw Hale extend his hand. I took it gratefully, climbing to my feet. He released my fingers but lifted his hand to my cheek.

"Are you sure you can do this? You can go back if you want." I pushed his arm away carefully and shook my head, my eyes meeting his.

"I have to do this too. I can't let them control me. Besides, you can handle a few Slipskulls, right?" He paused a moment, his gold orbs searching my own.

"Yeah," he said finally. "But, you have to promise that, if it gets too much, you'll tell me." I stared at him curiously.

"Why do you care so much? And it can't be that you don't want me dead. We both know it'll take more than that to kill me." His reply was quiet and I had to strain to hear it.

"I don't know why. I just know I care."

We stood of a raised metal platform that circled around the room. Our destination lay below us. But there was one issue.

"It's too quiet here. Something's not right." Hale murmured in agreement. Silently, I lifted my gun and fired at the floor. Nothing happened; everything was as disturbingly hushed as before. Sighing, I strapped my gun into place.

"I'm going down. If anything happens, I'll be able to make a quicker escape than you would." Slowly, reluctantly almost, his head bobbed in affirmation. That was all it took before I leapt off the platform, somersaulting before I landed in a crouched position. Cautiously, I stepped out into the open, my hands by my sides. That was mistake number one. Mistake number two was disengaging my gun before leaping aside. Before I knew it, the Howler was on top of me. Only my gun, held horizontally in my hands, prevented it from ravaging my face. I was scared, I couldn't deny that. Someone somewhere was calling my name, but I couldn't seem to do anything but scream and scream. Fangs clashed together inches from my skin and my strength was rapidly disintegrating. I could hear gunshots, but still the beast fought back. Tears were running down my face now. It was a pathetic sight, but I couldn't help myself. I had never been in this situation before. I had never been this close to death. As my arms bent more and more, I could almost smell it, the smell of gunpowder and fresh blood. The Chimera had won this battle. I couldn't fight anymore. As my arms dropped, the beast collapsed on to my chest. It didn't move. That's when I noticed the bullet hole in its skull. I only had time to acknowledge this before the carcass was wrenched off of my body.

"Boo! God, are you okay?" I tried to answer, but the words wouldn't come out. All I could do was tremble. Gradually, I climbed to my feet.

"I was so scared, Hale. I thought . . ." I didn't finish. I couldn't. The shock had taken over and my shoulders shook as I sobbed. Instantly, I was surrounded by warmth.

"I wouldn't let you die. You know that." I nodded, but still the cries wracked my body. I knew in my head that I should move away, that this wasn't a good idea. But I stayed where I was, safely wrapped in Nathan Hale's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**19th July, 1951**

We hadn't spoken much since the incident after the Howlers. I guess we were both embarrassed with ourselves. I didn't see Hale's problem. He was only trying to help. I was the one that didn't move away. In fact, I had done the exact opposite. My arms had raised, a mirror image of his. It was only the cry of a Chimera that broke us apart. But neither of us had been sure of how much time had passed. I had no words to say to him and vice-versa. Silence filled the air. Until we reached the intelligence from that is. Everything was stored here. All the information we could ever need was right here. I stared at the various desks before a certain name caught my eye. R. Parker. Grinning, I drew my knife and began to pry the metal plate from the wooden stand.

"What are you doing, Boo?" In response, I showed him, still smiling evilly. He laughed quietly, rolling his eyes. Eventually, the task was done. I examined the name-engraved bronze, running my hand over the lettering. I then turned and threw it into the corner of the room. More chuckles filled my ears.

"Was vandalism really necessary?"

"If we hadn't been in the middle of a mission, I would have done worse." No reply. I scanned the surroundings but it was too dark to make out anything.

"Hale?"

"I'm over here. We need to grab these files. We could use the information." I threaded my way over to him, treading lightly and standing by his side. The files were spread on the desk. One caption caught my eye. 'Experiments'. Without thinking, I flipped it open. There, in front of me, were photos of my brother and I, as well as images of other children. Dread filled every bone in my body as my gaze darted from left to right. We were luckier than I had thought. Hybrid and I hadn't been the only abductees. We had just been the only survivors. And the British Army had known what had been happening.

"They knew," I whispered. "They knew what was happening. But they did nothing. Children were dying. They just left us." I shook my head in disbelief and horror. They had known. We could have died. They left us to die. My form quivered with anger.

"Boo, calm down. They didn't leave you. Look," he murmured, grabbing my hand and using it to point to a paragraph. "They tried to save you. The Chimera were just too powerful." He was right. There had been a huge debate about it, but eventually, the mission had been authorised. The officer responsible for the operation and the only survivor – Lieutenant Stephen Cartwright. I pulled my hand from Hale's and traced the name.

"That explains the attitude. When he first met us, Cartwright was the only one that didn't try to shoot us or apprehend us. Now I understand why." Slowly, my hands closed around the file and lifted it to my chest.

"I'm taking this. It's mine now." Hale shook his head.

"No, Boo. Put it back." I glared and clutched it forcefully.

"No! I deserve to know why! This is mine!" His hands closed around my wrist.

"Let it go, Boo. It'll just cause more trouble. Trouble you don't need." Deliberately, he began to pull it out of my grip. My fingers tightened around the file.

"You let go, Hale. This fills in the gaps in my memory. I'm keeping it and there's nothing you can do to stop me." My eyes bored into his, flaming with determination. Still, he hung on.

"You don't know what you're doing. Some things are better left unknown. You don't need to know the details. Put it back, we don't have time for this," he whispered, his voice dangerous. A growl built up in my throat. He may have been bigger and stronger, but I wasn't giving up easily. Hybrid and I needed this.

"What do you know about being in the dark? You're a soldier and a good one at that. I'll bet that you got all the information you wanted."

"Yes, I did. And that's why I know you don't want to read that file. There are some things you can't forget." His tone had changed. It was sadder now, but harsher too. That's why I let go, allowing the file slip through my fingers. He positioned it back on the table with precision. It was like I had never even touched it.

"Come on. I've got the intel. We have to move." I winced. He'd never sounded so defeated.

"Hale, whatever I said, I'm sorry. Please, just . . ." My voice tailed off, unsure of what to ask. A hand gently lifted my chin upwards.

"You're forgiven. We have got to go though. Okay?" His golden spheres captured my own and I found myself nodding slowly. He turned away moments after, leading the way down a corridor, but not before smiling softly. I felt dazed as I stumbled forwards like I was blind. The fall was exactly what I needed. It brought me back to reality and helped me realise what happened.

"Hey, this isn't fair! How come I always end up agreeing with you?"

We had made it. The containment unit was ours. I swivelled my head from side to side, checking the room. Empty.

"All clear," I stated, turning to Hale. Or rather, where he used to be. He was standing at the control panel now.

"Hale! What are you doing?" He didn't need to answer. His actions spoke for him. Thank God he hesitated. Sprinting over to him, I grabbed his raised arm and yanked it backwards.

"Don't! You can't press that button!"

"Get off me, Boo. Now." Stubborn as always, I hung on.

"No! I can't let you do this! This thing will kill you!"

"I said let go!" I was shoved backwards with the last words. It was painful, painful enough to make me cry out. My chest pulsated in pain and my spine felt bruised. But that wasn't the worst part. My begging had done nothing. Hale had pressed the button. Metal groaned as the shutter rose and stairs creaked as Hale climbed on to the podium, reloading his Carbine. He had barely made it to the glass when the Angel came forwards, its skull colliding with the inner wall. Hale collapsed against the rail, his face screwed up in pain. The Angel darted forwards again and again until, finally, it was free. The glass had broken. I heard someone scream. Then I realised it was me.

"Nathan!" He was shooting it. I don't know how, but he was destroying the very force that pervaded his mind. Jolting forwards, he gripped the gun in two hands, never releasing the trigger. Down it fell, dead. Hale turned away, and walked towards me.

"Our job here is done. They won't bother with this place anymore." I stared at him in awe, not moving from my position. His hand extended, but I ignored it.

"How?" I finally forced out. "How did you do it? I was sure you were going to die."

"I don't know," he replied. "I just knew that I couldn't let myself give in." I shook my head.

"You're amazing." He laughed and grabbed my arm, helping me to my feet. I grimaced and hissed in pain.

"You okay?" I sent him a look.

"What do you think? You're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for."

"Sorry about that." Nevertheless, with my arm wrapped around Hale for support, I began to limp towards the elevator. We'd done it. Well, Hale had. He may have laughed, but I had meant what I said. He truly was amazing.

"Boo!" Without warning, my younger brother tackled me to the ground. I groaned and smashed my fist into the side of his head. He recoiled, clutching the injured area. Once again, Hale had to help me to my feet.

"Sorry, Hybrid. You know how I am when I'm hurt." My sibling raised an eyebrow.

"Dare I ask?"

"I think Hale had had enough of me."

"Hey!" I laughed at the sergeant's response.

"You tell him then!" Silence.

"That's what I thought." Turning back to Hybrid, I continued the story.

"We found the intelligence on the Chimera. The Angel was still alive. Hale decided we had to kill it. I disagreed." Making a noise of irritation and covering my mouth with his free hand, Hale carried on the tale.

"She leapt forwards and began pulling on my arm, trying to get it away from the button. I wasn't in the clearest frame of mind anyway, with the angel being so close. I ended up pushing her backwards a little harder than intended." I muttered a reply, but the hand on my lips made it unintelligible.

"I would say that she's probably learned her lesson, but I would be lying. She never learns."

"Yeah, I know." I growled, my chest rumbling, as the two men spoke about me like I wasn't even there. Well, man and boy.

"Uh, I'd move your hand if I was you, Hale. You probably have three seconds before she bites you." Why didn't I think of that? The body part moved away just as my fangs slide down. I pouted.

"That was mean." Hybrid chuckled.

"Mean. What a fantastic choice of vocabulary, Miss Three-Year Old."

"Oh, I have some fantastic choices of vocabulary I'd like to call you," I said, glancing around. I couldn't see the tell-tale beret.

"Where's Cartwright?" Hybrid looked confused momentarily before realisation took over.

"Oh, Parker sent him to Somerset. She wanted to know where the Chimera were coming from and why so many of them were there." Hale and I exchanged looks.

"How long has it been since he radioed in?" My brother shrugged.

"Ask Parker." I groaned and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll do it," Hale answered, his half-smile appearing again. "Can you support your sister for a moment?" I ripped my arms away from him and stood on my own, wobbling and slightly bent over.

"I'm fine. Go on." Rolling his eyes, Hale complied. I could feel eyes on me as I watched him walk away. Turning, I saw Hybrid staring at me.

"So," he said, smirking. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"Should I have?" The response was cut off by Hale dashing back. Instantly, I knew something was wrong. Grabbing his elbow, I turned him to face me, my eyes asking the question I dared not voice.

"Two hours. It's been two hours. I volunteered to go and check it out."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Boo. You . . ."

"I'm going," I interrupted. "Hybrid can come too if he likes. Cartwright is our friend. We're not going to leave him. That's not how it happens around here." Our gaze was still locked.

"Fine, but no downplaying your injury. Got it?" I raised my hand to my head and gave him a mock-salute.

"Yes, sir!" The three of us climbed into the VTOL. I met my brother's eyes as I sat down next to Hale. He said nothing. All he did was smile and shake his head in amusement. I snarled before leaning backwards and crossing my arms. This 'little secret' really was causing a lot of problems. Was it too much to ask that I'd just figure it out already?!


End file.
